


Sniffles

by caskink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky has the flu, for jenna, its disgUSTingly cute, its like rlly gross fluff, steve takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskink/pseuds/caskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is sick and 'Steve' comes out as 'Steeb'.  Steve is a total mother-hen when a loved one is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd and written at midnight  
> i've really got to stop doing this
> 
> love you jenna

“Steve,” Bucky groaned, his stuffy nose making it sound more like ‘Steeb’. He turned over on the bed and the old blanket he had cocooned himself in tangled even further around his legs. Steve, being the mother-hen type that he was, rushed to Bucky’s side with a thermometer and extra wool comforter. He kneeled at Bucky’s side, carrying a worried look that aged him by decades.

 

“Are you still cold, Buck?” Steve asked as he placed thermometer under Bucky’s tongue and tucked the new blanket around him. Bucky nodded slowly, every little movement making his whole body ache even worse. The thermometer beeped and Steve checked it. Still a fever. He clicked his tongue and smoothed back Bucky’s hair soothingly. He pulled the blanket up to Bucky’s chin and went to walk away, but a shaky hand caught his and tugged at his long shirt sleeve.

 

“Can y’ at _least_ come lay down?” Bucky begged, but was suddenly taken over by a coughing fit. Steve kept his distance, making sure to shield himself so as not to get sick.

 

“As long as you’re coughing like that, no,” Steve said, holding his hand on Bucky’s hot forehead. “The last thing I want is for both of us to be sick.” Bucky, realizing that his “oh poor pitiful me” tactic wouldn’t work decided to pull out the big guns - puppy-dog eyes and a “Please?”

 

“Oh, fine,” said Steve, “Scoot over.” Bucky happily moved over and allowed Steve to lay behind him. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, cradling him.

 

“Y’re warm, Steeb.”

 

“‘Steeb’?” Steve said, smiling.

 

“No, not Steeb. ‘m saying _Steeb_ ,” Bucky affirmed, starting to get frustrated.

 

“Whatever you say, B’cket,” Steve jested, mocking Bucky’s congested voice.

 

“Bot fubby.”

 

“I am very funny. Now get some rest.” With that, Steve reached over and clicked off the table lamp for them. He smoothed Bucky’s messy hair back again and held him closer, kissing his temple.

 

_Get well soon, Buck._

 

 


End file.
